


Wardrobe Malfunction

by CaliKayeTylers



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: I blame Kai, Light Angst, Light Porn, M/M, idk what's going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 12:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21015986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliKayeTylers/pseuds/CaliKayeTylers
Summary: Kai's having trouble on stage and Reita wants to help, but it's more complicated than that.





	Wardrobe Malfunction

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit I wrote based on this series of tweets ---> https://twitter.com/kaityeg1/status/1182671092197937152

The first time it happened had been halfway through their first North American live for Dogma. He'd just been...nervous and so excited to be playing for a whole new group of fans. At least his costume had been baggy and dark colored so no one had noticed. Or at least as far as he was aware, no one had. 

This was different. The coat of his costume was tight and not long enough and of  _ course  _ it had to be white. On top of that, the whole live was being recorded. People were going to notice and there was nothing he could do about it. 

The drummer caught sight of Aoi to his right. His hair tied back made him look like a prince. His costume emphasized his broad shoulders and slender waist. He looked happy and  _ sexy _ .

Kai moved his gaze to watch Ruki for a moment. Mistake number two. Hearing that beautifully seductive voice matched with the way his hips swayed back and forth made it painfully hard to concentrate. No pun intended. 

Then there was Uruha, suddenly standing in front of his drums, one foot resting on top of the bass. Kai could see the tiny shorts under his long coat, the garter straps pulling tight across thighs made for burying your face in. When he looked up the guitarist was smirking, a knowing look in his eyes. He'd been caught. Oh well.

Uruha jumped off the drum riser and beyond him stood their bassist. His artificially blue eyes had a mischievous glint to them as his tongue swept across his bottom lip. A hot shiver ran up Kai's spine. He remembered how the bassist had looked just hours ago, makeup less, in just a t-shirt and skinny jeans. Oh how Kai had been dying to delve his fingers into his soft hair. Why did Reita have such a hold on him? 

By the end of the encore Kai was still leery of standing up. He'd spent an exuberant amount of the live watching Reita tease the crowd and in turn tease him. Kai stepped down from his riser, making sure the front of his shirt was pulled down far enough to cover his not so little problem. He managed to make it through his ending comment and took a seat next to Uruha. Yeah, this situation was just not going to work itself out. 

When they finally filed off stage it didn't take more than ten seconds for his bandmates to start in on him. Hell they hadn't even made it to the dressing room!

“So, Yuta, good live huh? I think we got a  _ standing  _ ovation!” Aoi, whose tears were still drying on his cheeks, pinched his arm as he ran by. 

“Oi, leave him alone cry baby.” Ah Uruha was coming to his defense. “It's not his fault he can't control his own dick.” Or not. 

Ruki patted his shoulder. “It's alright Yutaka, I'd get hard if I had to watch my ass all night too.” He giggled, and Kai couldn't really be mad at him. Not when he was right anyway. 

“Yeah yeah. Whatever. You guys all suck.” 

A chorus of “only Takanori” rang through the hallway, followed by Aoi and Uruha being shoved into the dressing room by an angry midget. Kai shook his head and was about to follow but his arm was pulled in another direction. His breath was knocked out of him as his back hit the wall. Whatever room he was in was completely dark but he didn't need to be able to see to know who was with him. 

“Are you going to poke fun at me too?” He asked, keeping his voice quiet.

Reita was close, too close, when he spoke. “I'm thinking a different kind of poking would be fun. Stay quiet.”

What?! 

Before Kai could even hope to understand what was going on Reita's hands were expertly unbuttoning his pants.

“No wonder you were so on display, not wearing anything under these pants. Fuck Yuta. Do you know how distracting you are?”

That sweet voice pressed to his ear as a hand pressed to his groin and Kai all out groaned, head falling on to the bassist's shoulder. “K- Kira…”

“Tell me if you don't want this. I'll stop now. Just say the word.”

“No! No, please. B-but I want to see you. Can we go to your place?” He asked, trying to hold himself together. 

There was a moment of hesitant silence that sounded much like a resounding 'no’ and Kai was glad for the darkness now. He didn't want to see that rejection. 

“Uh yeah I guess. But it's kinda far from here. Will you really be okay driving home so late when you live the opposite direction?”

Oh. 

Fuck that hurt.

Kai cleared his throat and straightened his clothes. “On second thought. I'd rather just go home. I'm too tired. Sorry.” He said, ducking out of the room. Reita called for him but there was no way he'd turn around. The others didn't tease him anymore as he entered the dressing room and grabbed his bag. He could change clothes at home. 

“Yo, Yutaka, you alright? Hey if we said too much...” Aoi put a hand on his chest to keep him from leaving but at least had the decency to be quiet about it.

“No. It's fine. I'm just tired. Need to get home. I'll take a taxi and change later.”

“Nonsense. Come on, I'll give you a ride and you can tell me why you look like you're about to burst into tears. If you need me, I'll stay with you tonight okay? Let me grab my bag.” 

Kai didn't argue as the guitarist, who had already changed, found his bag and told the rest he was taking him home. He didn't want Aoi to treat him like this. The older man was always babying him, when he wasn't teasing, but maybe tonight he needed that. 

They'd only just drove out of the parking lot when Aoi spoke up again. “Does this have something to do with Akira? Did he say something?”

For a moment Kai's heart stopped beating, but he realized this was a rational conclusion considering the bassist had followed him into the dressing room. 

“No.” He lied through his teeth. “Akira didn't do or say anything. I think maybe I'm just tired and the live made me emotional.”

“Okay, so one, I've spent enough time around Kazuki and Byou to become an excellent lie detector, and two, I know how you feel about him Yuta. A blind person could see how into him you are. So why don't you save us both the trouble and just talk to me.”

Kai caught himself smiling at that. Of course Aoi wouldn't chastise him. After all, the raven had his own problems when it came to his love life. Dating someone so much younger and in the same company was dangerous but they somehow managed. Maybe Aoi could give him some advice. 

“Well, you know what happened during the live. You guys were teasing me but Akira pulled me into another room. He started...undressing me, but it was dark and I wanted to see him so I asked if we could go back to his place. He said yes but then alluded to the fact that I'd be leaving... afterwards. So I told him no and here we are. I don't want to be his one night stand. N- no offense to you, Yuu.”

Aoi cracked a smile that Kai could see even though the raven was focused on the road ahead. “None taken Yuta. We were both on the same page that night we spent together. We're good. But I'm glad you didn't give into him. Akira doesn't know you like him, by the way. I don't think he ever would have done that if he'd known. That's just not him. Maybe you should talk to him?”

“Talk to him?! You want me to just walk up to him and be like ‘Hey Aki, sorry I didn’t want to sleep with you, it’s just that I think I’m in love with you’. No. I can’t do that. He’ll hate me.”

“He’s not going to hate you. But I know Akira just as well as you do. He’s probably worried that he’s done something to upset you because he doesn’t  _ know.  _ We’ve all bounced around in dark rooms with each other over the years. How was he supposed to know what he said was going to upset you? Go fucking talk to him Yutaka.” 

Kai huffed, sitting back in the seat and looking away from the guitarist. He was too tired to deal with this. “Yeah, maybe. Or I could just wait it out. This will go away if I wait long enough. You're right though, I'm sure he wouldn't have. I'll apologize for my attitude so he won't be upset.”

“Yut-”

“I'll be fine Yuu. I just need some sleep.”

A snort. “I think you're a dumbass.”

“Thanks for your input.”

Kai declined Aoi's offer to stay the night with him and decided on a warm shower to relax himself. It worked at first but the longer he stood under the hot spray the more he started to think about the way Akira’s hand had felt on his skin. The bassist had been so close, his lips pressed to his ear and… Why the fuck had he backed out? It wasn't like he was ever going to get his way. Reita was never going to be in love with him. So why shouldn't he take what he could get?

He was out of the shower and in his car before he'd actually made a conscious thought to leave. Running out in the middle of March with wet hair to drive halfway across the city? This was stupid. He truly was taking directions from his dick now. 

Almost an hour later he stood in front of Reita's door and raised his hand, knocking a couple times. He almost chickened out just before the blond answered the door, a surprised look on his face. 

“Yutaka? What are you doing here?”

“Fuck me. I want you to fuck me.”

Reita just blinked at him. “Excuse me?”

Kai didn't wait, stepping into the apartment he grabbed Reita's hand and pulled him down the hallway. The bassist seemed confused enough that he didn't argue, didn't say a word until Kai closed the bathroom door behind them. It was dark, just like that room the other had pulled him into before. If Reita needed to not see him then that's how they'd do it.

“Why-”

“I have my car. I can drive home. Please.” He said, reaching down to put Reita's hand to the front of his jeans. “I won't stop you this time. Kira please.”

Reita was going to give in. He could feel it. Kai turned towards the door, shamelessly pushing his ass back into him, and felt the bassist's hands grip his hips. Fuck he needed this. A hot mouth pressed to the back of his shoulder as his jeans were yanked down and he felt the burn when a finger wiggled its way inside him. 

“More. Kira, more.” He groaned, hands pressed the door. “Just do it.” 

There was a shuffling of clothes, the slamming of a drawer, then the most amazing feeling he'd ever experienced. It hurt but so fucking worth it. There would be handprints bruised on his hips tomorrow but Kai didn't care. Their moans were so loud in the tiny space, but he let them fill his head. Fingers laced through his own against the door, and Reita cried out as he came, head resting on his shoulder. All Kai could do was try to breathe and keep his knees from giving out. He felt the euphoria of his orgasm bleeding away and no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't keep a grasp on it. This wasn't how he was supposed to be feeling. 

Once Reita finally let him go, he fixed his clothes and whispered a thank you before leaving the bathroom without looking back. This had been so wrong. Kai didn't even notice the rain soaking through his clothes until he closed the SUVs door and realized some of the water running across his cheeks wasn't from the rain. Maybe  _ this  _ is what he actually needed. To just bawl his eyes out, let all the feelings he shouldn't be having just flow away. Kai laid his forehead against the steering wheel and let it all out, his own sobs drowning out everything around him. He'd never felt this kind of pain before. 

The passenger side door opening and closing didn't even register until he felt fingers running back through his hair and he lifted his head to see a blurry image of Reita next to him. His presence only made things worse. 

“Pl...please go. I can't handle you being here.” He whispered. 

“And I can't handle leaving you like this.” Reita's hand pushed past his hair to cup his cheek, turning to head to lock their gazes. “You ran away from me to come sit out here in the rain and cry. Did I hurt you? Yutaka talk to me.”

Kai shook his head. “You didn't. I did. I thought… I thought I could fuck you out of my system. I did everything right. I even made sure it was dark so you could pretend I was someone else. That's why you didn't want me at your place, right? And I just thought if I did it like you wanted then all these feelings would just stop. Then I wouldn't love you anymore, but it didn't work and it fucking  _ hurts  _ so please just leave me alone!” He shouted, pushing the blonde's hand away. 

“Yutaka, you idiot. I didn't want this to happen at my place because the memories… fucking smelling you in my bed would have killed me. I thought if it happened at the venue then I could have you just once and play it off like every other hook up the band has had. And I didn't know you felt the same way as me. I would have said something then because the truth is, you drive me absolutely crazy Yuta.” 

“What?”

Reita was grinning now, his eyes lighting up. “I love that look of panic on your face when you're confused. I love you. We're just both idiots. Now why don't you come back inside and we can have a redo of earlier hm? You can borrow some of my clothes. Or just not wear any, that's fine with me. Then in the morning we can be super cliche and make breakfast together. How does that sound?”

Kai could feel tears coming in again but this time from happiness. Reita loved him? Was this real? The soft lips suddenly pressed to his own sure had him believing so. And as he let the bassist lead him back upstairs he took a moment to mentally thank his dick for not controlling itself. The embarrassment was a small price to pay for falling asleep in his  _ boyfriend's  _ arms. 

  
  



End file.
